


Dark Lotus

by Serpex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Daniel Crystal, age 32, male, and one of the brattiest people in town. Sometimes, we don't realize that some words have more effect than actions themselves. But some words can't be trusted. Some people won't believe you even if you tell the truth.





	Dark Lotus

The wind whistled with a frightening eeriness. The swamp seemed to just sink into the fog as I walked past. This was DrakeFall Swamp, an abandoned place where they said the Great Dragon War occurred. If you waded in deep enough into the waters, you could find the bones of fallen dragons. It was a battleground where the cursed ones would return.

At least, that's how the story goes.

I'm one of the many who didn't believe in the story, but one of the few who dared to prove it. I reached the riverbed with ease. I was just about to take my first step I heard it.

Splash!

I froze. All my nerves ripped with the cold chill that you only heard in books. But this wasn't a book. It was real.

For minutes, I stayed in one position. Minute... By... Minute... Finally, I let my guard down and continued. And then I saw it.

Amber eyes stared at me. Beautiful eyes that were like quiet gems of a loner in high school. Eyes that had a bit of everything, anger, curiosity, loneliness, and more.

Then they were gone.

Years had passed. And I still went to the swamp, only to find nothing there. It was as if a flower had bloomed in the darkness of the swamp. A hope that retreated like the survivors of the Great Dragon War. In the end, I stopped going. I turned 18 and there was a whole world to explore. I left my hometown of Riverpeak in the Dracona region, named after the Master Dragon whom was said to have been born from Arceus and sent to watch over the region of Sinnoh. But through a rip in time and space, the guardians had overpowered the Master Dragon and pushed it to the northern regions, far beyond Snowpoint City, far into a land of nothing but desolate ice and water. Here, our ancestors settled and the Master Dragon guarded them. Over time, the Master Dragon's followers split when the Master Dragon started to lose power. Ancient documents told of the Great Dragon War that occurred many centuries ago.

Leaving this town meant leaving this swamp. It meant leaving all that I've ever known and seeing only what I've seen on television. I was ready. I couldn't hold onto useless dreams and games. Hallucinations happen, people see mirages, I was just witnessing a fabric of my mind.

And that's all it is.


End file.
